Conference TV systems are known; however, each is subject to some criticism. Such known systems have one or more of the following faults:
______________________________________ 1. High cost 5. Require cameramen 2. Excessive complexity 6. TV picture loses perspective of vision 3. Require many TV cameras 7. Delicate camera balancing 4. Sensitivity to noise required 8. Inability to simulate eye movement ______________________________________